HERMIONE, MI AMOR SECRETO CAPÍTULO II
by Bruja de Plata
Summary: Continuación de HERMIONE, MI AMOR SECRETO... mucho drama y una extraña enfermedad de HARRY está a punto de interponerse entre RON y HERMIONE!!!


ESTIMADOS LECTORES:  
  
Quisiera agradecerle especialmente a.  
  
AKANE WAKASHIMATZU, "Fuiste la primera que me escribió un review. en serio, gracias!!!. no sabes cuánto ánimo me das para seguir con esto. No alcancé a escribirte en el MSN tampoco, así que si deseas puedes hacerlo tú, OK? (Mi e-mail está al final)".  
  
VERO JIMENEZ, "Verito, fuiste la segunda harrypotiense en hacerlo. No sé aún si hacer que Neville se le declare a Hermione. todo puede pasar. a veces las cosas no son como parecen, eso es algo que nos enseñó nuestra tutora J.K.Rowling".  
  
CURLSOFGOLD, "No sé si eres chico o chica, pero igual muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribirme. Algunas personas discrepan con lo de que sea un comienzo estupendo, pero personalmente, concuerdo contigo en relación a eso. Finalmente, ¡por supuesto que continuaré con la historia!"  
  
Bueno, tan sólo 3 días antes de la premier de Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta, aquí en Chile (a la que por supuesto iré), me dispongo a terminar de escribir el segundo capítulo de "Hermione, mi amor secreto"  
  
Dedicada especialmente a Akane Wakashimatzu, Vero Jiménez y Curlsofgold, y para todo aquel que quiera leerla, aquí va la historia.  
  
  
  
HERMIONE, MI AMOR SECRETO  
  
  
  
II Capítulo: Los celos de Ron y una marca siniestra  
  
La atención de toda la clase se concentró en esa temblorosa mano que se agitaba en el aire. Ron desarrollaba una compleja lucha interna que le impedía bajar la vista de esa mano para ver el rostro de su dueño. Se decidió a mirar y fijó asombradamente la vista en el rostro azorado y nervioso de Neville Longbottom.  
  
La profesora McGonagall se acercó al pupitre de Neville.  
  
-Dis. disculpe, profesora. me preguntaba si usted podría darme permiso para. -Neville bajó la voz para que sólo McGonagall pudiera oírlo-  
  
-Está bien, Longbottom, puede salir. Señorita Granger, acompañe a Longbottom donde él le indique, por favor.  
  
-Como usted diga, profesora.  
  
Ron miraba atónito como transcurría esta extraña escena en la que sólo participaban Hermione y Neville. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Y ni siquiera podía hablar con Harry acerca de esto, ya que el chico de anteojos se encontraba en la enfermería con una fuerte gripe (para que vean que los "superhéroes" también se enferman).  
  
Hermione salió de la sala de clases junto a Neville, echando una fugaz mirada a Ron, quien la observaba con una expresión entre melancólica e inquisitiva.  
  
-¡Es obvio que estás celoso, Ron! -se repetía el propio Ron una y otra vez. -Y tú que creías que la sabelotodo de Hermione Granger nunca iba a interesarte para nada.  
  
-¡Como cambia la vida, eh, Weasley?  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-Hablaba de tu buena calificación en el examen. ¡en qué estás pensando! -Seamus Finnigan había ido a sentarse junto a Ron, aprovechando el pupitre vacío que había dejado Hermione al salir.  
  
-¡Ah, sí. eeem. estuvo genial! Para que veas que también me la puedo, Seamus. Oye, ¿no sabes adónde fue Longbottom tan apurado con Hermione?  
  
-Ni idea. ¡Ron! ¡No me digas que te gusta Granger!  
  
-¡Por favor, Seamus, no me hagas reír! ¿Yo con Hermione Granger? Para comenzar ella no es de mi tipo, segundo, jamás se metería con un tipo como yo, con mis calificaciones. y tercero. eeem. ¡no se me ocurre nada, pero igual es estúpida tu idea, déjame decirte!  
  
Ron se sonrojaba más y más mientras pronunciaba estas palabras, exaltado, como queriendo defenderse de la cara burlesca de Seamus Finnigan. Sentía que algo, como muchas agujas, pinchaban su corazón cada vez que él mentía tratando de explicarle a Finnigan por qué se ponía tan rojo y estaba tan preocupado por Hermione.  
  
No soportó más y se alejó lo más rápido posible del aula de Transformaciones apenas sonó la campana para almorzar. No encontró a Hermione ni a Neville en el Gran Comedor, así que aprovechó la ocasión, queriendo alejar de su cabeza a la chica que llenaba sus pensamientos, para ir a visitar a Harry.  
  
El corredor de camino a la enfermería estaba casi desierto. Sólo una pareja de chicos mayores de Ravenclaw paseaban tomados de la mano por los sombríos pasillos. Ron se imaginó una hermosa escena protagonizada por su amada Hermione y, por supuesto, él. donde esos chicos de Ravenclaw eran reemplazados por Hermione y él. Suspirando, no se dio cuenta cuando ya se encontraba delante de la puerta de la enfermería.  
  
-Permiso, madame Pomfrey -saludó a la enfermera de Hogwarts. -Quisiera saber si podría hacerle una visita a Harry Potter, por favor.  
  
-Bueno, señor Weasley, usted sabe que este no es horario de visitas, pero. -vaciló un poco al decir esto -tomando en cuenta que el señor Potter ha estado deseando verlo, podría dejarlo pasar. Debo advertirle que el joven Potter está ahora durmiendo, abrasado por la fiebre, la misma fiebre con la que ayer deliraba. llamándolo a usted y a su amiga, la señorita Granger. Ella ya está aquí.  
  
-Muchas gracias, madame Pomfrey.  
  
Ron se dirigió a la cama con doseles en la que reposaba Harry, quien respiraba agitadamente, con el rostro extremadamente rojo y caliente. Deliraba llamando a Ron. A su lado, Hermione le tomaba la mano, acariciándosela suavemente.  
  
El pelirrojo se acercó donde estaban sus amigos.  
  
-Hermione. -comenzó. -¿Cómo está Harry? Ha. mejorado, ¿verdad?  
  
-No lo sé, Ron. Por su aspecto pareciera que sí, pero me asusta el que haya estado durmiendo por tanto tiempo. Anoche vine a verlo como a las ocho, antes de irme a dormir, y madame Pomfrey le estaba administrando una poción anti-resfríos. Después de eso, Harry no ha despertado.  
  
Ron moría de ganas de preguntarle a Hermione qué había ido a hacer con Neville durante la clase de Transformaciones. Estaba ansioso por saberlo, sin embargo, le asustaba que sus peores temores fueran confirmados. Se armó de valor.  
  
-Hermione, ¿viniste anteriormente a ver a Harry hoy?  
  
-No. ¿lo dices porque salí de la clase con Neville?  
  
Al silencio de Ron, Hermione continuó.  
  
-¡Ay, Ron! Lo siento, pero no puedo decirte el motivo por el cual Neville y yo salimos hoy de clase. Necesito tiempo y sobre todo, valentía para hacerlo. ¿me disculpas?  
  
El chico asintió levemente mientras un montón de ideas vagas transcurrían por su cabeza. Después de las disculpas de Hermione, Ron había quedado peor. sumido en preguntas. en incertidumbre. Decidió que era mejor no demostrarle a Hermione aún lo que sentía y se comportó como antes solía hacerlo: ignorándola o enojándose con los alcances de la chica a todas sus ideas.  
  
-Bueno, Ron. debo dejarte. Necesito encontrarme con Neville en la biblioteca para hacer una tarea de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. ¿la hiciste, verdad?  
  
-Sí, Hermione -para su desgracia, Ron sí la había hecho esta vez y no podía mentirle a la niña que amaba -ya vete y trata de explicarle a Longbottom.  
  
Apesadumbrado, se quedó junto a Harry, hablándole al chico sin que este pudiera escucharle.  
  
-Harry, necesito tanto de tu ayuda, de tus consejos. Amigo, en serio nunca pensé que pudiera decirte esto, pero creo que eres la única persona en la que he confiado verdaderamente. Si supieras el gran secreto que tengo para contarte, Harry. Apenas despiertes te lo haré saber, pero te daré un adelanto, amigo: Hermione dejó de ser una simple amiga para mí, Harry. Creo que la amo.  
  
-Ron -murmuró débilmente Harry. -¡Rooon!  
  
-Sí, Harry. háblame, estoy aquí -se acercó a la cama de Harry para oírle mejor y tomó su mano.  
  
-Ron -Harry apenas movía los labios -Necesito decirte algo. la poción de madame Pomfrey no me hizo efecto.al contrario, me está haciendo daño. -la voz de Harry se hacía cada vez más débil y su respiración más rápida - Ron. me duele la espalda. voltéame para que veas si ocurre algo. ¿sí?  
  
Ron miró hacia ambos lados y decidió hacer lo que Harry le decía. Con dificultad, sentó a Harry sobre la cama, lo volteó y le subió la camisa de dormir.  
  
-¿Puedes. ver algo raro., Ron?  
  
Una ráfaga de aire helado atravesó el cuerpo de Ron, trayendo consigo el miedo y la consternación, cuando el chico pudo ver claramente en la espalda de Harry, cubriéndole gran parte de ella y grabada como un siniestro tatuaje.  
  
-Ron. contéstame. ¿sí?  
  
Era demasiado horrible para ser verdad. Ron recorría con los ojos muy abiertos la espalda de Harry, sin atreverse a rozar con sus dedos el demoníaco símbolo tatuado allí. No podía ser verdad, realmente no podía serlo.  
  
-Ron. ¿ves algo?  
  
No podía ser verdad, pero tampoco podía mentirle a Harry.  
  
-Harry. va a costarte asumir esto, pero en tu espalda está tatuada la.  
  
-La. la qué. Ron. tengo sueño. apúrate. me dormiré.  
  
Ron no pudo evitar el que Harry cerrase sus ojos pesadamente y cayera sobre la cama, durmiendo profundamente.  
  
Con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz quebrada, Ron murmuró las palabras que tanto le costaron pronunciar.  
  
-En tu espalda. tienes tatuada la. la marca tenebrosa, Harry.  
  
  
  
Uuuuy, pero que bueno se puso esto!!! Necesito reviews urgentemente, no para que me den ideas, porque ya las tengo. sino para que me alienten con mi futura carrera de "escritora profesional".  
  
Cariños de,  
  
Bruja de Plata  
  
P.D.: Inclúyanme en sus MSN Messenger, con la dirección brujadeplata@hotmail.com o natalia_qdtb@hotmail.com  
  
Todos los personajes y cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y WB, excepto lo que yo invente después, cierto?  
  
Todo lo escrito en "Hermione, mi amor secreto" tiene ©. 


End file.
